A conventional analyzer includes a display and is constructed so as to perform input of commands for starting measurement operations and display of analysis results with the use of this display.
Further, there are conventional analyzer capable of operating in a plurality of measurement modes, and some of such analyzer change the color of start buttons displayed on the display in accordance with the selected measurement mode (for example, see United States Published Patent Application No. 2003/0070498).
Conventional analyzer improve the facility of operation by having such a construction.
For example, the analyzer disclosed in the aforementioned United States Published Patent Application No. 2003/0070498 is such that a user can understand a selected measurement mode if the user memorizes the colors of start buttons and the measurement modes in correspondence. However, a user who is not familiar with operations may not understand what the change in color of the start buttons means, so that the improvement in the facility of operation is not sufficient.